


wake and bake

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not really but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu likes it in the morning.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	wake and bake

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 5: sleepy/morning sex

Shige’s head doesn’t hurt as much as he anticipated it would, but he hadn’t really had that much to drink. Everything was just so _exhausting_ lately, what with the state of the group and the state of the _world_. When Massu has suggested they drown out their worries, Shige had jumped at the chance to forget for a few hours or so.

He didn’t expect to wake up in bed with Massu either. He doesn’t really remember what happened last night, but he’s fairly certain that they’re not _those_ kind of friends. All of his clothes are still on, anyway. Good thing too, because it’s fucking cold.

Probably the back door was still open. They both overheat when they drink, so the crisp autumn air was welcome. Now, it has Shige shivering and seeking out heat wherever he can, his semi-conscious brain using what little energy it has to scoot closer to the warm body next to him.

If Massu has any aversion to being snuggled first thing in the morning, he doesn’t make it obvious. It’s the exact opposite, actually, when a strong arm wraps around Shige’s waist and pulls him closer. Massu’s face ends up in Shige’s hair and Shige’s glad he’d taken a shower last night before Massu came over. It probably still smells like sweet flowers.

“Mm, ‘morning.”

Massu’s deep morning voice vibrates the top of Shige’s head, even lower than usual. It’s reminiscent of when Nyanta insisted on sharing his pillow when he would sleep over at Koyama’s mom’s place. At least Massu’s hair doesn’t clog up his sinuses.

“Sorry, I’m cold.”

“It’s okay. This is nice.”

Shige feels a little better knowing that Massu isn’t bothered by this closeness. Waking up a little more, he turns his entire body to face Massu and hugs him properly, entwining their legs together under the covers. His face ends up in Massu’s neck and Massu jerks from Shige’s cold nose pressing into his skin. The arm around him tightens.

“You might want to stop that unless you want you want this to go somewhere.”

Shige’s body reacts to those words faster than his brain can process them, his skin already burning despite the low temperature before he even realizes what Massu was saying.

“Where would it go?”

Massu’s short laugh is about as innocent as Shige’s question. Perhaps they are _those_ kind of friends after all.

“I like it in the morning,” is all Massu says, matter-of-factly.

Normally, Shige wouldn’t say the same, his reluctance to be coherent combined with the daily aches and pains not conducive to any kind of pleasure. This time is clearly different, and not just because he could fence someone with the morning wood he’s sporting right now.

“I’m not uninterested.”

Even with blatant consent, Shige can’t bring himself to start it. He’s tired, for one thing. Making a move involves physically moving, which he has technically already done. If Massu wants him somewhere else, he’s going to have to reposition them himself.

“Don’t fuck with me, Kato. I will take you right here in your bed.”

Shige’s groan prefaces any thinking he could have done, Massu’s strong words penetrating him someplace deep. If he were fully awake, the thought of having someone inside him would make him tense up, but he’s nothing but calm right now. Since it’s Massu, there’s no added stress or consequences either.

He tries to think up a saucy reply, but decides to use his leverage on Massu’s neck to prod him instead. Massu’s already moaning before Shige’s lips even make contact, dragging along the smooth skin before sucking a little bit, just enough to make his point. A hand clasps his waist and tightens, sliding down over his hip to pull him closer, and Shige’s breath is stolen right out of his lungs when he feels something hard bump his abdomen.

“I hope you have lube and condoms.”

“In the drawer. Breath mints too.”

“You read my mind.”

Shige doesn’t have to be a mind-reader to know Massu won’t kiss him with morning breath, even if he nearly chokes on the mint Massu pops between his lips. His mouth muscles aren’t awake yet, it seems. Good thing Massu’s not trying for a blowjob.

Bursts of mint fill the air, but Massu doesn’t kiss him right away. He keeps shuddering from the wet kisses Shige presses against his neck, now a little sticky. Shige finds the energy to lift a hand to Massu’s waist, slipping under his shirt to trace the hard muscles of his abdomen. Massu jerks so violently that Shige almost gets vertigo.

When the world stops spinning, he’s on his back with Massu’s entire weight settling on top of him. It’s nice in a way that he didn’t think it would be, the heavy sensation comforting instead of confining, and he slides both hands up Massu’s bare sides to feel him tremble again.

Then Massu rocks his hips and Shige moans out loud, glad that the mint is mostly dissolved as he swallows it whole. Massu’s must be gone too, because instantly those plump lips are pressing against his and Shige manages to kiss back a few times before a hot tongue is seeking out his.

Making out takes a lot more effort than Shige has available to give, but it helps that Massu’s grinding down against him at the same time. The friction of Shige’s sleep pants isn’t nearly enough and he starts haphazardly shoving off clothes, getting Massu’s shirt tangled in his arms before Massu takes over and has them both naked in ten seconds.

Clearly, Massu is much more awake than Shige is, but Shige doesn’t mind lying there and being ravished one bit. He’s usually the one spoiling the other person in bed, because that’s simply his nature when he’s fully coherent and acting on his impulses, but Shige first thing in the morning is happy to be spoiled, his entire body pliant for whatever Massu wants to do to him.

His spine protests the sharp arch when Massu wraps a hand around his cock, giving him a nice stretch as well as some relief. Massu thumbs the tip and Shige tosses his head back, falling out of their deep kiss. He lets out a loud moan that tears from his lungs as his body wakes up without him.

Massu makes an approving noise and redirects his lips and tongue to Shige’s neck, which is just as sensitive as Massu’s if not more. Shige’s squirms turn into stretches and these are the best warm-up exercises he’s ever done, his hips wide awake and thrusting his erection against Massu’s.

Massu rocks back, the pair of them rubbing together until Massu twitches and halts him firmly. A cap pops and Shige’s thighs fall open invitingly, although that’s as far as they will go. Each attempt to prop one up results in it falling all the way back down.

“Can I turn you over? It might be easier that way.”

Shige grunts his consent and rolls enough for Massu to guide him onto his belly, where it’s much easier to bend his knees and lift his backside. Ordinarily, Shige finds this position demeaning and detached, but Massu doesn’t go very far. If anything, he’s even closer than before with the way he’s draped over Shige’s back, nosing under his wild morning hair to press those lips against the back of his neck.

Shige’s whole body jerks when slick fingers approach his rim, and _now_ he’s wide awake. His brain has finally joined the party already in progress, but it’s nothing but supportive. He moans out loud as Massu circles the twitching ring of muscle, then pokes one finger inside, his hips moving on their own to push back for more.

This part is definitely easier in the morning. Shige’s relaxed enough for Massu to stretch him with little effort, one finger becoming two becoming three. Shige feels things he’d completely forgotten about, thrashing all over when Massu grazes his prostate like it’s the first time.

“Right there?”

His breath gets caught in his throat, but he forces a nod and Massu keeps tapping that spot until Shige’s clawing the sheets with both hands. He sinks his teeth into the pillow as his hips snap back as much as they can, fucking himself on Massu’s fingers until Massu lets out a low wheeze and takes them out.

“ _Taka_...”

“What, Shige? What do you want?”

It’s such a drastic contrast from _Don’t fuck with me,_ _Kato_ that Shige replies without remorse. The way he feels so open and vulnerable overrides any pride he may have like this.

“You. I want you.”

“I got you.”

The sound of foil ripping is like music to Shige’s ears, even if Massu pulls away from him to roll on the condom. Now Shige’s cold as well as lonely, but it only lasts a few seconds and that warm weight returns, one arm looping around his waist while the other guides something thick and hard between his legs.

Another moan rips from his throat as Massu pushes in, his body resisting just enough to make it good. Massu’s thighs bump the backs of Shige’s and they’re both still for a minute, allowing Shige’s body to adjust to the intrusion. Massu bides the time by peppering the back of Shige’s neck with kisses, letting out soft moans of his own when Shige tightens around him as a result.

“Anytime you want to move.”

Shige’s awake enough to be ornery, his natural impatience intensified by the impending pleasure. Massu just laughs and humors him with one quick thrust, and Shige can _feel_ him grinning while Shige himself grumbles low in his throat. He fights back by tightening around Massu’s cock again, feeling victorious when Massu gasps and clings to him with both arms.

“You should know that I don’t have much restraint like this. Once I get started, I’m not gonna stop until I’m done.”

“That makes two of us then.”

“As long as that’s understood.”

Every word Massu speaks vibrates the top of Shige’s spine and it makes Shige even hotter, his body trembling with a need that’s only quenched a little with Massu’s cock stationary inside him. He tries pushing back again, but Massu’s weight is too heavy to allow him much room to move on his own.

Then Massu slowly pulls back and Shige cries out in relief, using what little control he has to angle himself just right for the thrust back in. This time, Massu doesn’t give him even a second of reprieve and does it again, and again, enhancing the deep penetration with low grunts pressed into Shige’s shoulder.

Shige hears himself getting loud and tries to muffle his voice with his pillow, but it doesn’t help. He just hopes his neighbors have already gotten up, as their bedroom is on the other side of this wall. At least Shige doesn’t have a headboard, or it would be banging from the force of Massu shaking the mattress.

True to his word, Massu doesn’t slow down or interrupt his rhythm one bit, even when he reaches down with one hand to stroke Shige’s cock in time with his thrusts. It takes Shige by surprise and he chokes on his breath, never quite catching it as his arousal intensifies and accumulates in his groin. If Massu keeps this up, he’s going to finish from no active control of his own.

“Taka, slow down.”

“I told you already, didn’t I? I can’t.”

“But I’m gonna come.”

“Good.”

Massu’s groans get louder as Shige starts to tremble beneath him, hips snapping roughly to hit that spot every time. Shige screams as his orgasm is forced out of him, jerking so violently that Massu has to clamp him down with his remaining arm. There’s nothing he can do but let it happen, riding the sharp waves of pleasure that hit him hard. It feels endless, continuing through Massu’s next several thrusts, which Shige belatedly realizes are becoming erratic as Massu starts to lose control himself.

“I’m gonna come.”

The harsh whisper in his ear takes him even higher, his aftershocks skyrocketing as Massu gives one more deep thrust and falls still. Shige feels it pulse inside him, igniting another shudder while Massu holds him with both arms now, more affectionate than restraining.

Shige’s heart beats in his ears as his body calms down. Massu disappears for long enough to toss the condom into the wastebasket next to Shige’s bed, then returns to warm up the sweat-chilled skin that had gotten cold during the few seconds he was gone. Shige’s limbs are rearranged in a much more comfortable position as Massu settles behind him, pulling him into a strong embrace as they both stretch out on their sides.

Now completely awake and alert, Shige wrinkles his nose at both lying in the wet spot and _being_ the wet spot, struggling enough to express his discontent to the man who made him this way. Instead of making any effort to clean him up or even just shifting over to the dry part of the bed, Massu’s breathing evens out and he lets out a soft sigh of contentment.

“Are you going back to sleep?!”

“I don’t have to get up yet. I set an alarm.”

“We just had _sex_ , Taka.”

“I am aware.”

“Well, I need a shower.”

“Go ahead.”

Shige narrows his eyes as he begrudgingly stumbles out of bed, unable to stomp as passive-aggressively as he’d like due to his lingering soreness. Warm water and careful bathing makes him feel a million times better, though he has no desire to go back to bed even with a beautiful naked man in it. As a compromise, he sits on the edge next to Massu and gently rubs his back, smiling at the way Massu groans in his sleep.

Then he shoves him right into the wet spot.


End file.
